Against All Odds
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Bella's brother Brian comes to visit bringing Bella's ex boyfriend Dom and all of their friends. What happens when two wearwolves imprint on two of the crew? What happens when someone starts targetting Bella? Will everyone band together to help Bella?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I really shouldn't be starting yet another new story but this one will be updated once a week... It's a crossover between Twilight and Fast and the Furious... I love both movies! LOL... This story will be AU... LOL... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Fast and the Furious...

Bella was excited and couldn't contain her excitement. She knew that everyone in Forks was going to get the surprise of their life including her vampire boyfriend and his family but she really didn't care. All she cared about was that her brother was coming to see her and bringing Dom, Letty, Mia, Rome, Jesse, and Vince with him. She couldn't wait to see all of her old friends. She just wasn't sure what Edward was going to think once he learned she dated Dom.

She was waiting impatiently for Edward to get done talking to Emmett so that she could get home. She took her cell phone out once more and looked at the time. She had an hour until her brother and the crew got here and she wanted to be at home and dressed in the clothes that she hasn't really worn since she got her. What had her the most excited was that they were bringing her new car to her and she knew that Jesse had fixed it up so that if she chose to she could race again. She couldn't help but smile as she thought about how excited Charlie was to see his son again too. She couldn't stop the chuckle from escaping her lips as she thought about how her Dad reacted to the news of Brian coming to town. She knew that her Dad knew everything about Brian's life and she knew that her Dad also knew that she herself had raced at one time too.

She looked at Edward again and sighed. "You know what Edward? I'm just going to catch a ride home with Angela. I'll see you tomorrow."

Edward looked over at Bella in surprise and said "Is something wrong Love? I'll take you home when I get done talking to Emmett."

Bella shook her head. "Edward I need to get home now. I have people coming and they will be here within an hour and I need to change."

Edward looked back at Emmett and said "I'll see you later Emmett. I'm going to take Bella home."

Emmett laughed and looked over at Bella and said "Who's coming to town little Sis?"

Bella couldn't help but smile and she had found the perfect way to tell Edward about Dom. "My brother Brian is coming to town with my ex Dom and Dom's sister Mia, Jesse, Vince, Rome, and Letty."

Edward's eyes widened in shock and he snarled "You have an ex boyfriend? I thought you said that I was your first boyfriend!"

Bella swallowed and said "I tend to forget about Dom because he was several years older than me and we only kissed. We decided a month into the relationship that we were more brother and sister than anything. If you're going to get jealous and mad Edward I'll have someone else take me home. I don't have time to argue with you and I don't want to argue with you."

Edward was shocked because Bella has never talked to him like that before. "I'm sorry Love. I didn't mean to come off the way that I did I was just surprised. I hope that I'll get to meet your brother while he's here."

Bella smiled. "I'm sure all of you can meet my brother and the crew. I have a feeling Jesse and Rose will get along well."

At that Emmett's eyebrow lifted and he said "Why would Rose and this Jesse person get along well Bella?"

Bella laughed and shook her head. "I'm not going to tell you why Emmett because it would take to long. You'll just have to wait and see. Now I hate to hurry you both up but I really do need to get home because Charlie won't be there to greet Brian and everyone."

Edward and Emmett both nodded and Edward helped Bella into the passenger side of the car and then quickly made his way around it and into the driver's side. He had a lot of questions that he wanted to ask but he would wait until later to ask them. He saw how excited Bella was and he was glad that she was showing excitement about something. Ever since they had all came back after Bella saved him from being killed in Italy even though she was happy he felt as if she was holding something back. "So how long is your brother and your friends staying for Love?"

Bella shrugged her shoulders. "I'm actually not sure how long they are staying for. I'm just glad that I get to see them. I haven't seen them in a couple of years and talking to them on the phone isn't the same."

Edward nodded and said "Maybe we can all get together tomorrow after school?"

Bella smiled and said "That could probably be arranged. I know that you like taking me to school and bringing me home but tomorrow Brian will probably want to take me."

Edward smiled and said "That's fine Love. I'll just wait for you in the school parking lot. Plus it should be fun to see what everyone will be thinking once you arrive with someone who isn't me."

Bella laughed at that and said "I can't wait to see Lauren's and Jessica's faces when I arrive at school tomorrow with Brian. They are going to be so jealous and they won't even know that he's my brother."

Edward chuckled at this as he came to a stop in front of Bella's house. "I'll see you in the morning Love. I won't come over tonight like I normally do so that you have some time with your family and friends."

Bella turned towards Edward with a smile and shook her head. "No you can come in. I want you to meet Brian and everyone right now. Just stay downstairs while I run upstairs and change."

Edward nodded and got out of the car and went around to help Bella out and then followed her inside. He went and sat on the couch in the living room while Bella rushed upstairs to change. When he finally heard her come down he looked at the clock and was surprised to see that it had been twenty minutes. He turned to look at her as she walked into the living room and his mouth dropped open in shock. He couldn't believe that this was his Bella standing in front of him. He always thought she was beautiful but standing before him in tight jeans with a shirt on that was pretty form fitting she would have stole his breath away if he actually had to breathe. "Wow Love you look beautiful."

Bella blushed and whispered "Thank you Edward."

Edward smiled and stood up and walked over to her. He pulled her into his arms and bent his head and kissed her gently and pulled back as he heard several cars coming up the road. "I think you're company is almost here Love. I can hear several cars coming towards the house."

At this news Bella started to get nervous even though she was excited. She heard the cars pull up to the house and she smiled at Edward before rushing to the door and pulling it open. She knew that Edward was behind her and she grabbed onto his hand. As soon as everyone got out of the cars they were in she let Edward's hand go as she ran to her brother. "Brian!"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews to the previous chapter... I'm glad that you guys liked the first chapter... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fast and the Furious or Twilight! *** snickers * **I only want to borrow Vin Diesel and Paul Walker just for a little bit... I don't wanna own them!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Edward couldn't help but chuckle as Bella ran into her brother's arms. He could tell that she truly was happy about seeing her brother. He growled low in his throat though when he saw her go from her brothers arms to another guys arms. He could tell by the guys thoughts that this guy was her ex although he could also tell that the guy did indeed think of her as a sister and he relaxed some.

He chuckled when he heard Bella yell "Put me down Dom!"

He heard Dom laugh and say "Well Bells you going to introduce us to the boy over there that was glaring me a few seconds ago?"

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Bella turned her heard and looked at Edward after Dom's question and she blushed. She knew that Edward was probably reading Dom's mind and she wondered what it was that Dom was thinking because of the smile on Edward's face. "Edward come here."

Edward smiled and walked over to Bella and said "Yes my love?"

Bella blushed again and shook her head. "Edward meet Dom, Brian, Mia who is Dom's sister and Brian's girlfriend, Letty, Jesse, Vince and Rome. Guys meet Edward my boyfriend."

At the word boyfriend Brian's eyes took on a glint and he looked at Edward. "So you're the boy who stole my baby sister's heart?"

Edward had to bite back a chuckle as he read the intent in Brian's head. "I guess that would be me."

Brian stared at Edward for a few minutes and then grinned and held his hand out. "Nice to meet you Edward. Although I have to say that I feel as if I know you already. Bella has talked about you non stop ever since you both came back from Italy."

Edward smiled and nodded. "It's nice to meet you too Brian. We'll have to trade notes soon about Bella."

Bella groaned and shook her head. "Oh no you two don't. Oh Brian before I forget you don't mind running me to school tomorrow do you? There are a couple girls there that I'd love to see their faces when they see me pull up in your car."

Brian laughed and said "Of course I'll take you to school Bells. If your boyfriend don't mind we could really give them something to think and talk about and have Dom ride along."

Bella laughed and looked at Edward with a raise eyebrow. "Do you have a problem with that Edward?"

Edward shook his head and laughed. "No, love, I don't have a problem with that. In fact I'll follow behind you tomorrow so that I can get there at the same time as you guys. It should be fun giving Jessica and Lauren a taste of their own medicine."

Bella nodded and Mia said "Would this be the Jessica and Lauren that act like they are better than everyone else? Would this be the Lauren who is constantly trying to hit on Edward?"

Bella looked at Mia and nodded. "Yep those would be the same two. They are really getting on my nerves though."

Mia exchanged a look with Letty and the looked at Bella and smirked. "Well Bella what do you say about wearing one of your racing outfits? Do you still have the leather pants?"

Edward's mouth dropped open slightly and then he laughed. "I think you should let Mia and Letty help you pick your outfit for tomorrow love. If we're going to give them something to talk about we may as well go the whole nine yards."

Bella laughed and nodded. "Okay Mia and Letty can dress me tomorrow. But Edward you better protect me from Mike and every other boy in that school."

Edward smirked and nodded. "Of course love. You should know by now that I'm not going to let any boy near you that isn't me."

Bella blushed making Dom laugh while saying "You do know how to make our girl blush. I'm glad to see that she's happy."

Edward looked at Dom and gave him a nod of the head. "I try my best to make her happy. I know that I left once before and that I hurt her but she was nice enough to take me back. For that I will be ever thankful for. Bella is my life and I would do anything and everything that I have to do to keep her safe and protected. I will always make sure that she knows just how much I love her."

Dom looked Edward in the eyes for a minute and then grinned and nodded. "You're good for her. As long as you keep her happy I won't have to hurt you. I love Bella and she's family. I'm pretty sure that she's told you that we tried going out but kissing her was like kissing my sister."

Bella looked at Dom and mock glared. "Well thank you very much for that Dom."

Dom just shook his head and laughed as he pulled Bella into his arms. "You have to admit Bells that kissing me was like kissing your brother. We are like family and we will always be like family."

Bella nodded and smiled at Dom and then looked at Edward from her position in Dom's eyes. She saw the smile in his eyes as well on his lips and knew that he didn't think of Dom as competition which was a good thing since Dom wasn't competition. As she looked around she knew without a shadow of a doubt that everyone standing here was going to get along great. She also had no doubt that the other Cullen's wouldn't get along with Brian, Dom, Jesse, Vince, Rome, Letty and Mia. She knew that the Cullen's would love them all just like she did.

As she looked around her mouth dropped open in shock as she recognized the car that Brian had been driving. "Oh my God you brought my car!"

Brian and Dom laughed and Brian said "Of course I did. I figured that you were missing it."

Bella nodded and said "That I was."

Edward shifted his eyes over to the car in question and his eyes widened. He knew then that there was no doubt that Rosalie was going to fall in love with it. He looked back at Bella and smiled. "You do know that you're going to have to tell me about that car don't you?"

Everyone laughed and Bella said "I'll tell you about it tomorrow when I bring my car and everyone over to your house after school. Is that alright?"

Edward nodded and smiled. "That is perfectly fine love. I'm going to head home now. I'll see you in the morning."

Bella smiled and walked out of Dom's arms and over to Edward and gave him a hug and a kiss and whispered "I love you."

Edward smiled and bent his head and brushed his cold lips across Bella's. "I love you too love. I'll see you in the morning."

Bella nodded and watched as Edward walked to his car and got in. After she watched him drive off she turned back towards the group and saw them all looking at her with smiles on their faces and she blushed. She shook her head at them and then motioned for them to follow her and led the way inside.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm so sorry for the long delay in getting this chapter posted... Unfortunately real life got in the way... We've had high winds and tornado's and I've had some health problems... I can't say that this chapter will be long because I'm typing it up with a broken thumb and only one good eye... So hold on to your seats folks you're in for a bumpy ride!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fast and the Furious or Twilight!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Bella couldn't believe how easy everything fell back into place. She wasn't surprised at all that Charlie was happy to see Brian and everyone else. The only thing that surprised her was that he offered to let them stay here since he would be going out of town for a couple days. Then again she knew that it shouldn't have surprised her because she knew that her Dad wanted to make sure that she was safe. So Brian and everyone else agreed to stay at the house and thankfully they had the extra cots for sleep overs since this wasn't the first time something like this has happened.

She still couldn't believe how easy Charlie has been about the whole Italy thing then again she could. She knew that her Dad liked Edward even though he knew what Edward was. She had to tell him when he saw the bite mark on her wrist from James. She blinked her eyes and looked at the clock by her bed. She hadn't slept more than an hour or two last night because she was excited about today and because she missed having Edward in her room with her while she slept. She had gotten so use to him being there when she went to bed at night that for him to not be there she didn't sleep real well.

She looked over at her door when she heard a knock and she smiled when she saw Lettie and Mia standing there. "Come on in you two. You don't have to knock."

Lettie and Mia both chuckled as they walked in and over to the bed and Mia said "Well we wanted to make sure you were up. You need to go and shower while Lettie and I get your clothes ready for today."

Bella sighed but smiled and got up out of her bed. "I've been awake most of the night. I tried to sleep but couldn't."

Lettie smiled slightly and said "Let me guess it has something to do with your boyfriend who slept outside your window all night instead of coming in."

Bella's mouth dropped open in shock and she said "Edward was here all night?"

Mia and Lettie both laughed again and Mia said "He slept outside all night. I wonder if he realizes that we know what he is. After all Tanya is one of our best friends."

This time Bella laughed and she said "I'm going to get in the shower. I'll be back soon."

Mia and Lettie both nodded and then watched as Bella exited her bedroom. As soon as they heard the bathroom door close they looked at one another and then raced over to the window and leaned out of it. When they saw Edward in the same spot as he was last night the laughed causing Edward to look up at them in shock.

"Edward you could have came in her room last night. We all wouldn't have said anything." Mia said.

Edward's mouth dropped open and then he said "So you know what I am then. At least we won't have to hide it from you all while you're here. I heard what you said to Bella. So you ladies know the Denali clan then?"

Lettie laughed and nodded. "That we do. We met Tanya and all of them several years ago. Why don't you run home and get your car and come on back over. Brian and Dom will let you in."

Mia and Lettie both watched as Edward gave them a smile and a nod before taking off running. They chuckled to themselves as they made their way over to Bella's closet and opened it. It didn't take them long at all to find Bella's leather pants and the shirt they thought would look the best with it. They also quickly got together Bella's makeup and her hair stuff and were sitting on the bed waiting when Bella walked back into her bedroom from the bathroom.

Bella sighed when she saw all of the makeup and hair supplies that her girls had laid out for her. "Do we really need all this?"

Mia chuckled and said "Of course we do babe. We're going to make those girls eat all of the mean words or thoughts they ever said or had about you. Now sit your cute ass down so we can get started. We sent Edward home to get his car."

Bella laughed and sat down. "So was he surprised about the fact that you all know about him and his family?"

Lettie chuckled and nodded. "That he was but he took it well. Now hush so we can get you ready. We're going to knock your man's socks off as well as everyone else's."

Bella chuckled but sat back and let Lettie and Mia do their magic. She had no doubt that with whatever Mia and Lettie had in mind that she would be a knock out. She couldn't help but smile slightly at the thought. She knew that since she moved here she quit dressing as she use to but now she knew that more than likely she would go back to dressing the way she always had before she moved her. She also knew that a lot of people were going to get a reality check when they saw her today.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Edward ran into his house and up the stairs and to his bedroom. He quickly grabbed his clothes that he would wear today and then went into his bathroom. He took a quick shower and then dressed and left his bathroom. He couldn't wait to see what Mia and Lettie came up with for his Bella to wear. He had no doubt that his Bella was going to be even more beautiful today than she normally was. He ran back down the steps and then came to a stop in the living room when he saw all of his family looking at him. "Bella and her company will be coming over after school today. You don't have to act any different than what you do with Bella because they all know about Vampires. Tanya Denali is actually one of Lettie's and Mia's best friends."

Everyone's mouth dropped open and Carlisle said "They the Denali coven?"

Edward nodded and then looked at Alice. "Do you see anything about Bella?"

Alice smiled but shook her head. "No I don't Edward. What's going on?"

Edward chuckled. "Brian, Dom, Bella, Mia and Lettie all decided to give Jessica and Lauren a taste of their own medicine today. Mia and Lettie are dressing Bella today while Dom and Brian are giving her a ride to school today. You guys may want to get there before us because you're not going to believe the car they will be driving. Which reminds me Rosalie you just may fall in love with Bella's car."

Rosalie snorted. "I've seen her truck. It's despicable."

Edward laughed. "You're gonna eat those words after school Rosalie. I'll see you at school."

With that he was running out of the house and to his car. He could hear everyone's thoughts and he couldn't help but chuckled at the shock they were all going to receive today. He started his car and backed up to turn around and then drove out of the driveway and to Bella's house.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Bella stared at her reflection in the mirror in shock. She couldn't believe what Mia and Lettie was able to accomplish in just under an hour. She had heard Edward come in about thirty minutes ago and she knew he was enjoying talking to her brother and the rest of the guys because she would hear him laugh every once in a while. She turned her head towards Mia and Lettie in shock. "That can't be me."

Both Mia and Lettie laughed and Mia said "Oh yea it can be and it is sister. You knew that you could look this good. Hell you use to look this good daily. Now those bitches at your school ain't going to know what hit them."

Bella nodded and laughed. "I agree with you there. I honestly forgot how I feel when I'm dressed like this. I feel more confident then I have in a while now. I can't wait to see the looks on their faces when they see me pull up with Brian and Dom."

Once again Mia and Lettie laughed and Lettie said "I'll come with Vince and Rome to pick you up after school. That way we can see their faces."

Bella laughed and then took in a deep breath and let it out as she looked at the clock. "Well I guess it's time to get down stairs so that we can leave. I want to get there a few minutes early."

Mia nodded and put her arm through Bella's right arm while Lettie put her arm through Bella's left arm and they both guided Bella out of her bedroom and down the stairs. They both stepped back when they all walked into the living room. They couldn't help but chuckled when they saw all of the guy's mouths drop open in shock.

* * *

A/N 2: Wooohooo finally got chapter 3 ready to go! *snorts* It actually went as planned! Click the button and let me know what you all think!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So for now I'm using a different laptop than the one I normally use as I had to take it in to get fixed... LOL... *snorts * I'm not use to this laptop yet so this should be fun to type up... Anyways hold on to your seats folks you're in for a ride!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fast and the Furious or Twilight!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Bella couldn't help but chuckle at the looks on Edward's, Brian's and Dom's face. "So how do I look?"

Edward blinked and then whistled. "Love you are even more beautiful than you normally are. Not that I mind or anything but why don't you dress like this all the time?"

Bella laughed and once she caught her breath she said "I guess because I don't want to give the boys at school a heart attack."

Edward, Brian, Mia, Lettie, and Dom all laughed and Dom said "It's nice to see that you still know how to be a smartass Bella."

Beall shook her head and then stuck her tongue out at Dom once again making everyone laugh. "I'm not being a smartass Dom I was being quite serious. You should see the way Mike, Eric and Tyler all react around me. It's actually starting to get on my nerves even more than what it was at the beginning."

Dom raised an eyebrow and said "Do I need to beat some asses sweetheart? I'm sure that Vince and Rome would help."

Rome and Vince who had been quiet til then both said at the same time "Hell yeah we would."

Bella laughed again and shook her head. "Calm down boys. I'll handle them if they keep it up for much longer."

Mia laughed and said "I want to be there to see that Bells. Seeing you in action is fun to watch."

Edward looked from Bella to Mia and said "What do you mean Mia?"

Mia looked at Bella in shock. "He hasn't seen you lose your temper?"

Bella smirked and shook her head. "No he hasn't. Even though Lauren and Jessica have been getting on my last nerve I haven't let loose on them yet. Although with the way I'm feeling today if they keep it up today I'm liable to."

Lettie laughed and said "Well if you do make sure you wait until after school please. I want to be there to witness it."

Bella laughed and said "I will if I lose it at all."

Edward shook his head and then said "This I have got to see."

Dom and Brian laughed at Edward's comment and Brian said "Trust me Edward you don't really want to see a pissed off Bella because then she becomes a force to be reckoned with."

Edward chuckled and then looked at Bella. "Love make sure that Rosalie is around to see it. Maybe it will put her in her place and she'll stop thinking that you only do everything you do to make me happy."

Bella chuckled and nodded. "Trust me honey if I lose my temper Rosalie will also get what she has coming to her. I love your family but Rosalie is also getting on my last nerve. I have never done anything to her and yet she continues to treat me like shit."

Edward nodded but before he could say anything Lettie cut in with "Why haven't you put her in her place yet then Bells? You give as good as you get. Why haven't you yet to give Edward's sister the sharp end of your tongue?"

Bella sighed and said "I haven't done it yet because I was hoping she would come around. However since she hasn't I think it's just about time to let her know that I'm tired of the shit she throws at me."

Lettie nodded but this time it was Edward who cut in and said "I'd pay to see that love. I know that Rosalie is my sister but the way she treats you is really pissing me off. I don't believe in hitting females but I'm close to making an exception for her."

Bella walked over to Edward and stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek. "No you won't Edward because I won't allow you too. I will deal with Rosalie."

Edward nodded and then looked at the clock. "Well we should get going so we can see everyone's faces when they see you pull up with Brian and Dom."

Mia chuckled and said "We'll all be at your school when you get off to get you."

Bella nodded and then looked at Brian and Dom. "Well are you two ready to make everyone at my school talk?"

Dom and Brian both laughed and nodded and Dom said "Lets get this show on the road."

Bella chuckled and then wrapped her arms around Edward's neck and pulled his head down for a quick kiss. "I'll see you in a few minutes honey."

Edward nodded and said "I'll follow you to school Love."

Bella nodded and then walked over to Dom and Brian and placed her arms through theirs after she made she had her book bag. She couldn't wait to see the look on Lauren's and Jessica's faces when they

pulled into the school parking lot in the car they were taking and when they saw who was driving her.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

As Edward followed behind Dom, Brian and Bella he couldn't help but chuckle. He knew that not only was Lauren and Jessica going to be shocked but so was Rosalie and Alice. He couldn't wait to see their faces. He knew that Mia had something special in her that she was able to block Alice from seeing anything to do with Bella.

As he pulled into the school parking lot behind Brian's car his eyes searched the parking lot. When he spotted Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Emmett standing beside Emmett's jeep her smirked slightly but the smirk grew bigger when he saw Jessica and Lauren getting out of Lauren's car that was parked next to Mike Newton's. He pulled into a parking space and then quickly got out of his car and walked over to where Brian had pulled up. He had to keep his lips pressed together to stop the laughter from errupting from his mouth.

He stood back as Dom got out of the car followed by Bella. He grinned at her when he saw her wink at him. He could aready hear everyone's startled whispers as they saw Bella climb out of the car. He smirked when he saw Bella kiss Dom on the cheek followed by kissing Brian on the cheek after he had come around to stand next to Dom.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Bella's eyes took in everyone staring at her, Dom and Brian and she had to fight to keep the smirk off of her face. She saw the amusement in Edward's eyes and had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing as she sent him a quick wink. She stood on her tip toes and kissed Dom and then Brian on the cheek. "I'll see you boys after school. Make sure you two keep the rest of the boys out of trouble until I'm off school. I don't want to come home to find a wrecked house."

Brian and Dom chuckled at the looks on who they assumed was Jessica and Lauren's faces and Dom said loudly "Don't worry babe the house will be in one piece. You just have a good day at school and who knows maybe you'll have a surprise when we come get you after school lets out."

Bella heard the gasps behind her and she gave Brian and Dom a wink. "Okay boys but remember we have plans with Edward after school."

She had to bite her tongue and luckily at the point she about broke down and started laughing Edward stepped forward and wrapped his arm around her waist and said "Love I'm sure they won't forget. Now come on before we're late to first period."

Bella nodded and looked at Dom and Brian and blew them a kiss before turning to follow Edward to the school. She heard Alice shriek and she looked over and sent a wave to Alice before looking at Jessica and Lauren who were still frozen to their spots. "Are you two okay?"

Lauren's mouth dropped open and then she demaned "Who were those two guys?"

Bella just shook her head and laughed. "Wouldn't you like to know? Well sorry but I don't have time to tell you. I don't want to be late for first period."

Edward chuckled as he heard Jessica whisper "Where in the hell did she get those clothes at? I never knew she could dress like that."

Bella looked at Edward with a raised eyebrow and he shook his head and then bent his head down toher and whispered in her ear "Jessica was asking Laruen where you got your clothes because she never knew you could dress like this."

Bella chuckled and then stood on her tip toes to kiss Edward after they finished at her locker a couple minutes later. "I'll see you later Edward. I love you."

Edward smiled and said "I love you too Bella. I'll see you at your locker before next period."

He watched Bella nod and then walk to her class which was right across the hall. He shook his head at some of the thoughts running through a lot of the boys heads now that they seen what Bella had on and he chuckled. He made his way to his own first period and steeled himself for the grilling that he would be getting from Emmett and Jasper.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: And I am finally back with a new chapter…. I'm so sorry that it's been almost a year…. I had misplaced the notebook this story was in when I moved but I found it so here you all go...

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Fast and the Furious

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

As soon as Edward sat in his seat between Emmett and Jasper, Emmett whispered "Who in the hell were those dudes with our Bella and why didn't you say anything about the way they talked to her? And what in the hell happened to our sweet Bella? Bro she looked hot."

Edward smirked and turned to look at Emmett slight and said "Oh those were guys that Bella know. As for what happened to Bella nothing happened. She just got tired of hiding who she truly was. I think she looks just as good as she always did."

Jasper chuckled and said "I could feel the humor running off of the two men with Bella and the protectiveness they felt towards her. I take it that they know her well?"

Edward nodded and said "One of them is her brother and the other is an ex. You guys will just have to wait until the show after school that the girls who came with the guys have planned."

Emmett shook his head and laughed. "Things are going to be interesting."

Edward nodded again and then paid attention as the teacher started talking. He couldn't help but wonder how Bella was fairing in her first period class.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Bella was sitting in her English class and ignoring the looks that she kept getting. She couldn't help but smirk because Jessica and Lauren kept shooting her looks and she knew that they wanted to know who the men were that she had been with this morning and how she got the clothes that she was wearing. As soon as the bell rang she stood up and exited the class as quickly as she could and made her way to her next class. She just wanted the day to go by fast to at least lunch so she could be with Edward.

She smiled as she walked into Geometry and sat down at her desk just as Jasper walked in. She looked at Jasper and gave him a small smile when he sat down next to her. "Good morning Jasper."

Jasper looked at Bella and smiled. "Good morning Bella. Are you enjoying yourself?"

Bella chuckled and nodded. "It is actually pretty fun to make everyone talk. I hate the attention but I also like the fact that I'm making people rethink what they know."

Jasper nodded and asked "You haven't had any problems have you?"

Bella shook her head. "No, I haven't unless you count Jessica and Lauren constantly staring at me which is kind of creepy come to think of it."

Jasper laughed and said "If anyone messes with you make sure to let Edward, Emmett, or me know and we will handle it. I don't like some of the feelings that I can feel coming off of the guys in this class."

Bella sighed but nodded her head. "I will Jasper. Between you, Edward, Emmett, and not to mention my other guys anyone who tries anything is completely stupid."

Jasper smirked and said lightly "I hope that I get to meet these guys of yours."

Bella grinned and said "We're all coming over to your place after school."

Jasper nodded but didn't get the chance to say anything as Mike Newton walked up to Bella and said cockily "Bella you look hot babe. Want to go on a date with me tonight?"

Bella rolled her eyes and looked Mike up and down and smirked as she said "I'm sorry Mike but I'm busy with my guys tonight. Besides why would I go on a date with you when I have Edward and not to mention the men who dropped me off today?"

Jasper coughed to cover up a laugh and said "I'm sorry Mike but Bella is coming over to my place after school. Besides you know that she is dating Edward so why would you ask her out anyways?"

Mike glared at Bella and then looked at Jasper and said "Well I figured if she's dressed like that it must be because she wants someone else."

Bella shook her head and said with a scowl "Just because I'm dressed like this doesn't mean anything Mike. It just means that I'm finally dressing how I always dressed before I moved here. Now unless you want your ass handed to you after school leave me alone."

Mike turned his head to look back at Bella and said sarcastically "Oh you gonna have one of the boys you are stringing along beat me up Bella?"

Bella growled low in her throat and then snarled "Keep it Mike and you'll just have to see. Now get to your seat because class is about to start."

Jasper waited until Mike went to his seat before he turned to look at Bella again. "Are you alright Bella?"

Bella took in a deep breath and let it out and then whispered "I'm okay Jasper I promise. I'm just a tad bit pissed. Since I've moved here with Charlie I've tried my hardest to keep my temper in check but there are too many people pushing me towards losing it and I cannot hold it in anymore."

Jasper nodded. "I'll try to keep you calm this period and next period which we have with Alice, Jessica, and Lauren."

Bella sighed and nodded. "Thank you Jasper."

Jasper shook his head and sent a couple waves of calm toward Bella just as the teacher started talking and telling them what they were to be working on. As class went by he felt Bella getting angry every once in a while so he concentrated on sending her calming waves. He was actually surprised when the waves of calm worked because he could feel how angry she was. As soon as the bell rang he swept his things up and picked Bella's things up from her desk and smiled slightly. "I'll walk with you to your locker and then to class Bella."

Bella gave Jasper a relieved smile and said "Thank you again Jasper."

Jasper waved the thanks off and said "It isn't a problem Bells. You are like a sister to Alice and me so why wouldn't I want to be there to help you if I can? Plus I think if you go alone Mike will try talking to you again and that's not a good idea right now."

Bella just nodded and then followed walked beside Jasper out of the class and to her locker. Once she exchanged her books she shut her locker and looked at Jasper and chuckled when she saw Alice standing beside him. "Hello, Alice."

Alice grinned and said "Hello, Bella. It would seem that you have had a trying day already."

Bella snorted and nodded and said "That I have Alice."

Alice nodded and said "I have questions but Edward told me to hold them until you come over to our place after school today so I will. Until then Jasper, Emmett, Edward, and I will help to keep everyone away from you that you don't wish to talk to. After this class you and I have music and then lunch."

Bella nodded and walked with Alice on one side of her and Jasper on the other side of her to History. She was relieved that once they got to class that it went by fast and she was just as relieved when Music class went by just as fast. She gave Alice a smile as they walked towards her locker since Alice told Jasper to meet them there. "Thank you for not asking your questions Alice."

Alice smiled and shook her head. "It isn't a problem Bella but don't think that you will get out of telling me everything once school is over for the day."

Bella chuckled and nodded. She didn't say anything because she was too busy looking at Edward who was standing by Jasper at her locker. She hurried her pace up and once at her locker she opened it and threw her things inside and then closed her locker and jumped into Edward's arms. "I'm ready for this day to be over."

Edward chuckled and shook his head. "Come on love, let's go get you some lunch. You only have two classes after lunch and then it will be time to go."

Bella nodded and leaned into Edward as they walked behind Jasper and Alice to the cafeteria.

* * *

A/N 2: *grins* I broke this chapter into 2... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: *clears throat* Here is a new chapter for you all finally... LOL... Sorry for the long wait... But here you all go! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Fast and the Furious!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

When Bella sat down at the lunch table Emmett looked at her with a broad grin and asked "Who knew you could look so hot, Bells?"

Bella groaned and blushed. "Hush, Em. I'm still me no matter how I look."

Emmett chuckled. "I know you are, Bells. If you weren't you wouldn't have blushed when I said you were hot."

Bella rolled her eyes and started eating her lunch. "I think this is the most fun I have had at school in a while."

Edward chuckled and shook his head. "Love, I can tell you now that things will only get more interesting. Newton is planning on going up to Brian and Dom after school and asking them if they know that you are stringing them along. He is also going to ask them just what they had to do to get you to sleep with them."

Alice spaced out for a second and when she came to she smirked. "Mike is going to end up with a bloody lip from one of the boys but I couldn't tell which one. That will only happen after a couple of the guys inform him just why Bella won't get with him."

Bella rolled her eyes. "It will either be Rome, Vince, or Dom hitting him. Brian will just glare at him and lift his shirt up a little to show Mike the piece he carries with him. All of them are ridiculously protective of me. I seriously cannot wait for this day to end! I want my baby."

Alice looked at Bella with a raised eyebrow. "You have a baby?"

Bella chuckled. "Not the kind of baby you are thinking of. You will just have to wait for school to end before you can see what I am talking about. Now it is time for our next class and then I only have one more class to get through after that."

Edward chuckled. "I will keep Newton away from you during Biology and then Jasper, Emmett, and I will all keep him away from you in Gym class. Or you could always beam him upside the head with the dodge ball."

Bella shook her head and followed Edward out of the cafeteria. Once they were pretty far down the hall Bella looked at Edward with a raised eyebrow. "Why didn't Rosalie say anything at lunch? Normally she gets in a dig or two at me."

Edward smirked. "She is starting to rethink everything she thinks she knows of you. So far you have blown three of the things she was pretty damn sure she knew about you out of the water. You didn't back down from Newton when he got in your face. You no longer look like a sheltered girl. And finally she actually likes the clothes you have on. She thought that you didn't know how to dress in anything other than what you have worn in the past. When she gets a look at your car you are going to blow her mind."

Bella tipped her head back and laughed as they entered their Biology class. Once they sat at their shared desk she turned her head to look at Edward. "Rosalie should know better than anyone that appearances can be deceiving. I am looking forward to seeing the look on her face when she catches her first sight of my car. Well I guess I should say the car that looks like mine. I am pretty sure that Dom, Brian, Rome, Vince, Lettie, Mia, and Jesse have upgraded my car to the newer model since I haven't been around my other one. But I can tell you that it is the same exact color of the last one I had."

Edward nodded. "It is the newest one on the market. I picked up on that yesterday in Dom's thoughts. I reassured them this morning that you wouldn't get mad that they traded in your car for the newer one. They were actually worried about it."

Bella rolled her eyes but before she could say anything the bell rang signaling the start of class. She sat there next to Edward and listened to the teacher talk and then groaned silently when she learned that they would be watching another movie in class that day. She took out some paper and started doodling as the lights were turned down and the T.V. turned on. An hour later she let out a sigh of relief when the bell finally rung. She grinned at Edward and walked out of the classroom next to him and headed towards the Gym with him right beside her. She could feel everyone's eyes on her as they passed them but she ignored it. She didn't want to have a showdown until after school. And she had no doubt that there would be a showdown between her, Lauren, and Jessica. Just like she had no doubt that Dom, Brian, Rome, and Vince will all put Mike in his place if he actually went up to them like Edward said he was planning on. Then again Alice did see it happening in a vision so more than likely Mike would be stupid enough to go up to them and say some pretty mean things about her.

Thankfully gym went by pretty quick and by the time Bella was finished changing and walked out of the girl's locker room Edward was outside it waiting on her. She flashed a grin at him as she took the hand he held out to her. "Are you ready for some fun?"

Edward chuckled and nodded. "Newton will be coming out in about a minute so we should get outside and over to Brian and Dom. Alice stopped by your locker and grabbed the two books you need in order to do your homework."

Bella nodded and then let Edward lead her through the school and out of it. She couldn't help but grin at the sight of Dom, Brian, Lettie, Mia, Jesse, Rome, and Vince leaning against three different cars. She noticed Rosalie admiring all three cars out of the corner of her eye and she couldn't help but smirk. She looked at Edward with a mischievious look in her eyes and then let go of his hand and ran to Dom and Brian. Once she was in front of them she squealed and then threw her arms around Dom causing them to laugh as she exclaimed loudly "You brought my baby! Thank you, thank you, thank you."

Dom chuckled and kissed Bella on the head as he set Bella back down on the ground as Edward came to a stop next to them. "I figured that you deserved to drive it. Um, Bells, it is the newest model of your old car."

Bella threw her head back and laughed just as Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Lauren, Jessica, and Mike walked over. "I already knew that, Dom. I told Edward earlier that I was pretty sure you guys upgraded me to the newer model. Thank you for getting it the same color as my old one. I love it!"

Mia chuckled as she looked at Brian and Dom who both looked relieved. "I told you that she wouldn't care."

Brian nodded and wrapped an arm around Bella's shoulders as he turned her and him to face the group that had come up to them. "Can we help you all?"

Lauren looked Brian up and down and then sneered "Why would someone hot as you be with a bookworm and plain girl like Bella?"

At that Brian tensed up but he made a point of looking Lauren up and down before he hissed "I would rather be with someone who as you say is a bookworm and plain than the town slut. At least Bella looks good in the clothes she wears where as you my dear look exactly what you are which is trash."

Bella couldn't hold back a chuckle at the look on Lauren's face and when Lauren turned to face her she stepped out from under Brian's arm and took a step forward. "I chose to dress how I use to dress so that I wouldn't be thought of like you are by every boy in this school, Lauren. I don't have to dress like a slut in order to feel good about myself. I know exactly who and what I am. Can you say the same? I mean yeah you may be popular but have you stopped to think that the reason you are so popular is because it has gotten around just how easy you put out to someone?"

Lauren's face went red in embarrassment and she yelled "You bitch! You are just jealous of me!"

Bella shook her head and smirked. "Why would I be jealous of you, Lauren? After all my boyfriend is one of the three hottest boys in this school. You have nothing that I would be jealous of. You are just as fake as the nose and breast you have. Did you really think that it wasn't noticeable that your breasts are plastic? I mean come on! Also besides the fact that I have Edward I know for a fact that none of the guys behind me would touch you with a ten foot pole. They would be too afraid to catch whatever it is that you have. Now walk away, Little Girl, before I make it known just how easy it is to get you into bed. I mean after all a boy just has to look at you in a certain way and you fall all over yourself to get to him and to a bed. Oh that's right you don't really need a bed because you are more than up for doing it in public standing outside. Yeah I know about my Dad catching you and some guy from Port Angeles."

Lauren paled and then quickly ran away with Jessica at her side just as Mike said "So does Bella sleep with all of you? I mean I asked her out on a date earlier and she turned me down because she has a boyfriend but yet she has no problem hanging on you all. Do you like the fact that Bella is a whore?"

Several gasps were heard and then Rome had Mike lifted off the ground by his throat as he snarled "I would watch what you say about the girl who is like a sister to me. She just got done saying that she didn't have to sleep around to feel good about herself. Are you so fucking stupid that you don't realize women and men can be friends with one another without there being something more. If you want to keep on breathing I would advise you to walk away before I let Brian, Dom, Vince, and Jesse at you. Also if you look over your shoulder you will see that Edward, Jasper, and Emmett are also ready to tear you apart. From now on watch what the fuck you say about my sister or I'll make your life a living hell while I'm in town. Am I clear?"

Mike swallowed and nodded. He fell back onto his butt once he was on his feet because of one of the guy's punching him. "What the hell was that for?"

Dom stood over Mike shaking his hand out as he said "Leave Bella alone if you know what is good for you. That was for you calling Bella a whore. Now get out of here little boy."

He turned to look at Bella with a raised eyebrow. "Are you ready to get out of here, Bells?"

Bella nodded and held her hand out for her car keys. "I'm more than ready. Give me my car keys and you can follow behind me to Edward's house."

Dom chuckled and tossed Bella her car keys as he walked around to the passenger side of the Bugatti Veyron Super Sport. "I'll ride with you, Sweetheart. I'm sure Edward won't mind giving Brian a lift."

Edward shook his head and smirked. "I have no problem with it at all. We'll talk to you when we get to the house."

Rosalie's eyes were wide as she saw Bella get into the car but she didn't say anything just yet. She followed Emmett to her car and got in. She couldn't believe the kind of car Bella was now driving. She wondered how she got it and why she had it. As she drove home leading the way with Edward following behind her and Emmett with Alice, Jasper, and Brian in his car. As she looked in her rear view mirror she saw that Bella was following behind Edward with the other two cars right behind her. She couldn't wait to get a closer look at the other three cars.

* * *

A/N 2: *grins* I'm so proud of myself for getting this one done... LOL... Click the button and let me know what you think!


End file.
